Grenada
Grenada is a small island country located near the Mediterranean Sea right above Brazil. Appearance Grenada is not a very tall young woman, but she is not very short either. She has long, dark blond hair that reaches her waist. Her hair is usually pulled to the side in a twist-braid, and there is a small lock that curls outward near her ear. Dark forest-green eyes contrast with a lightly tanned complexion. A dusting of freckles can be seen across her nose and cheeks. Grenada can be seen in two different outfit. The first, which is known as her natural outfit, consists of green shorts with rolled bottoms and a torn-edged off white blouse that is tied up near her belly, showing a bit of her bare waist. Her second outfit is worn when she is not at her island. This consists of a white t-shirt and a worn, brown leather jacket. She also wears black leggings and tan combat boots. Personality Grenada is usually cheerful and polite towards strangers. She might flirt with a guy, but usually that doesn't happen (especially when France is around). She prides herself in taking a logical approach to any situation that might arise. She loves to go swimming in rivers or walking through the forests on her home island. Secoya is not angered easily. She is normally cool-headed when surrounded by familiar or natural habitats like her island. However, when she is in a new place indoors or in a urban area like a big city, she feels closed in and loses her temper more easily. She likes to eat, and she's not half bad at cooking, although she doesn't enjoy it. Her favorite foods are filled with all different spices and fruits due to her reputation as the 'Spice Islands'. Speech Habits Due to her mixed French-British history, she is is multilingual, speaking fluent English, French, and Creole. She swears freely (unless a younger person is nearby) and takes liberty to yell at France anytime she pleases. Secoya speaks with a French accent but uses British slang. She inherited France's signature laugh, but she's embarrassed of it so she rarely laughs. When she does, she tries to muffle it with her hand. History Grenada was first discovered by France, who took care of her until she was about six years old. Then, she was stolen by Britain, whom she lived with until she gained her independence at age 13. Not long after she was free, she was captured and settled by America. After a long time of fighting America, she finally was set free and lives independently to this day. Relationships France France was the country that first discovered the islands of Grenada. He named her "La Grenade" which means "Pomegranate". France looks upon Secoya as a little sister and loves being a mother figure to her. He enjoys dressing her up in the latest fashions (forcibly) and helping (blackmailing) her to flirt openly at the random passerby. France calls her 'ma petite soeur' which means 'my little sister' in French. He also calls her 'pomegranate', which is the English translation of 'Grenada'. Secoya appears to hate him and tries to avoid him at all costs. However, she does care for him deep down. Great Britain/England England stole young Secoya from France's house and tried to erase all of her French habits. However, most of her habits and her accent stuck. England still taught her English and a how to play cricket. After a while, England gave her independence. Unknown to him, Secoya developed a puppy-love crush on England that still exists slightly today. She feels heartbroken because he still treats her as a little girl, not as someone his age. Secoya maintains an indifferent personality around him because she doesn't like to show her emotions. America America captured Grenada several years after her independence. She was used for commercial farming in the US, and was forced to produce many different types of spices for America's use. Later, he set her free. She still holds a grudge for him because his attack was completely uncalled for, and she was barely paid for her farming jobs. America's pet name for her is 'Spice Girl' because of her nutmeg productions. She says he is an 'annoying prat'.